


Five Minutes

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ice Ice Buddies, Killer Frost - Freeform, Meta!Len, Prompt Fill, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: how about a prompt where someone thinks snart and caitlin are dating but really lisa dragged him along on a casual date/outing with caitlin and lisa was in the restroom or something?? killergold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of these prompt fills are really short but I'm having a bad day so I'm just gonna post a few anyway.

Lisa supposes it’s a logical assumption to make. Killer Frost and Captain Cold, two ice meta-humans, who happen to hang around one another very often lately. Doesn’t mean she tolerates it.

“You two are made for each other!” oh for fuck’s sake. Five minutes Lisa was in the bathroom and already a little fangirl thinks she can gush about her brother and her girlfriend. Doesn’t help that Lenny and Cait were weaving an intricate icicle between them—one of their favored pastimes.

Caitlin spots Lisa’s stormy expression. A predatory grin lifts her pretty blue lips.

“Actually honey,” says Killer Frost, presenting the icicle to Lisa. It’s shaped almost like an abstract ballerina, with a diamond-shape at the top that branches into other sharp points like a tutu, with a single point Frost balances perfectly on her finger. “This wasn’t for him.”

Lenny smirks, “And I’m afraid my pursuits lie in warmer climates.”

Frost tosses the ice into the air. It shatters with a ring, turning into sparkling dust falling on Lisa’s head.

Lisa shoves the nameless girl aside and bites into Caitlin’s mouth.

 _Mine,_ she thinks, like some possessive teen.

But Caitlin just smiles into the kiss. _Yours._

Len turns away. _Drink._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
